Annoying
by tolko5menya
Summary: Brotherly fluff with Speed and Billy. My first FF so not great, but hopefully worth it.


The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the Young Avengers or anything, that's all Marvel. If I did, Billy and Teddy would have had at _least _one kiss by now. This is also my first ever piece of fan fiction, so please give me some feedback. I wrote this over the course of about 3 days-with a month between them-so if it doesn't flow too well, that's why ;) I also have no idea how accurate all of my facts in this story are, but I just wanted to write it and put it out there, so I hope it's all good. Anyway, please Enjoy!

Annoying

"Where the hell is he?" Tommy asked himself, running through the front door to the old Bishop Publishing Building they had made into their hideout.

The building seemed to be empty, especially when compared to outside, with people out on their lunch breaks. Unable to hold in his ever growing frustration, spotting an old empty box, Tommy blew it up with a small gesture of his hands, accelerating the molecules to the point where they lost their molecular stability.

"Hey!" Sounded from Tommy's right, causing to spin around, "watch what your doin'! We don't want you demolishing the whole place, remember?"

And there, finally, was the person Tommy had been looking for. Billy. Tommy really _did_ have to admit they were twins, even if he didn't like to admit it out loud. But where Billy was dark haired and brown eyed, Tommy was green eyed with the whole weird white haired thing. Other than that they were physical copies of one another. Personality-wise, however, things were in a whole different ballpark. Tommy always thought he must have gotten all the humour and fun of the family, whilst Billy got the responsibility and intellect-but he'd never admit to that either.

"Yeah, 'coz we really need to worry about something like that, right?" He replied with his trademark smirk, knowing the effect the words and smile would have. "After all, it's not like anyone here can undo the damage, like…with magic?" He laughed. It had certainly gotten the reaction from Billy that Tommy had been expecting. Annoyance. It might seem petty, but Tommy truly enjoyed annoying his younger twin. It somehow made him feel like it was real, that they were brothers, and he wasn't still stuck in juvie, with the doctors trying to make him their personal weapon.

"What are you doing here anyway," Billy asked with an exacerbated sigh. "I thought you were meant to be at summer school?" Which was one of those stupid requirements placed on him by the Avengers, thanks to him having blown up his previous school and being sent to said juvie.

"Yeah, I am, but it's between classes and I was bored, so I thought I'd pop around and see what's going on with all of you guys," Tommy said, lying only slightly. So it was between classes and he was definitely bored, but he just needed to get out of there and see someone who he didn't want to blow up-at least most of the time. And another thing he didn't want to admit out loud, but Billy was sorta one of the only people who really fell into that category.

"Well, Kate, Eli and Jonas are off training; Cassie's stuck with her mom and step-dad, I think; and Teddy and I were gonna meet up for a movie," Billy rattled off, as he gave a little gesture with his left hand at the wreckage of the box Tommy had blown up, causing said wreckage to soar back together with a small flash of blue light. "And I think it might be a good idea if we don't go leaving you here alone to blow the place up, since you've been here for less than 30 seconds and you've already blown something up. If we left you here unsupervised, you'd probably demolish the whole building, thus exposing yourself, Kate, and anyone else who can be tied to the building, namely the rest of us; so I think it's time for us-and _you _in particular-to leave, OK?"

Billy's overly dramatic flair did have a way of cheering Tommy up-but that was another detail that went onto the long list of things he would never reveal. Tommy just couldn't for the life of him understand how someone so like himself could be so…unlike himself. They really were like mirror images at times. "Aww, come on! It's not like I'm gonna do anything like that; blowing up the headquarters would be totally irresponsible," he couldn't help but smirk. _Any second now…_

"Tommy, that's it! If you don't go I am seriously going to teleport you to Mars! And I am _not _bluffing! Do you understand me!" Billy yelled, blue light already starting to gather around his hands.

_Yup! Boredom relieved! _Thought Tommy, thoroughly pleased with himself. Now if only he could find out what movie and where it was so he could interrupt the lovebirds at the best moments. Unable to reduce the smirk that had formed on his face, he tried to ask his question, "So… what movie are you going to see?" At least, that was the initial plan. But, before he could even finish the 4th word there was a flash, and when it cleared, his smirk was well and truly gone, along with the Y.A. hideout.

Billy had teleported him to somewhere _so _much worse than Mars.

Summer school.

_Huh, I guess I'm not the only one who can be a bit annoying. _Tommy couldn't help but to regain his smirk at the thought. _Maybe there's a little bit of hope for him after all. _

End.

So, the funny thing about this story was that I started writing it with the intention of making it a Billy/Teddy fic, but this is what happened to it somehow-don't ask-but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. Please don't forget to give me some feedback, 'coz that would be really nice to know that someone actually read this, lol.


End file.
